


we looked like giants

by viscrael



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also this is just SO gay, nezumi doesnt understand how emotions work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights like these, where he’s just enjoying the other’s company, eyes heavy and heart swelling with so much love he thinks he might puke, holding the other and sometimes still feeling like it can’t be real, nobody can love him back, especially not someone as pure as Shion; nights like these, where his back is pressed to the other’s, legs tangled, feeling his boyfriend’s steady breathing, the white hair tickling his cheek lightly as he shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we looked like giants

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to write more for other fandoms besides homestuck and ive been rlly in luv w/ no. 6 the past couple o days so i was like EYYY TIME TO WRITE SOMETHING GAy and this happened
> 
> ive never written nezumi b4 so he's probs crazy ooc espesh since i accidentalyl just made this So much sappier than i originalyl intended but ye e

It’s cold in their apartment again.

Well, not that that’s anything _new_ , really. What with it being the middle of winter, it only makes sense that it’s cold, and they would’ve been fine had the heater not suddenly broken down on them a week ago. Every night so far has been freezing, which, although a good excuse for spooning, is moderately unpleasant at best. Shion hasn’t seemed to be affected by it much outside of initiating contact more now, but Nezumi is going to freeze his ass off if they don’t get the damn thing fixed soon.

Tugging Shion closer, Nezumi makes a mental note to talk about the issue tomorrow.

It looks like tonight is particularly bad, mostly because he can’t sleep despite the drowsiness making his eyelids heavy, and he has no choice but to lay there with his chest pressed to the other’s back, legs draped over the other, too cold to sleep but not wanting to move for fear of waking up the presumably-sleeping Shion. He guesses sleeping in so little clothing probably wasn’t the best idea, but like hell he was gonna turn down the proposition of sex before bed, and neither had had much energy to put (all) their clothes back on. So instead, he’s stuck in an old pair of sweatpants with a few dirty old blankets thrown over the two, sharing body heat with his weirdly cold-resistant boyfriend.

Nezumi bides his time as he waits to fall asleep, the digital clock on the nightstand blinking red back at him, the only source of light in the room.

1:36 A.M.

1:44 A.M.

1:53 A.M.

Absentmindedly, he runs his fingers over Shion’s back, his shoulder, his hands, tracing words into them. He doesn’t get particularly sentimental often; their relationship is one that’s nothing new, having known each other since they were third graders, best friends since sixth, boyfriends since senior year of high school and in love with each other since before, either side thinking it was unrequited. Mostly he doesn’t dwell on it, doesn’t think too much about just how much he loves Shion, how he cares about him more than he ever has anyone, how he would do anything to keep him safe, how that amount of uncharacteristic devotion scares him.

It’s nothing he hasn’t told Shion before, drunken junior year and sleep-deprived senior year; nothing he hasn’t whispered to him the nights after they first moved into their shared apartment, blaming his lack of verbal filter on the heat of the moment, even though he didn’t deny or take back any of it when it was casually brought up later. Shion knows, and he probably knew before Nezumi even told him, but that doesn’t make him any less hesitant to bare that much emotion at once, let alone to someone so important to him.

He tells him in other ways; picking up his favorite snack on the way home from class, wrapping arms around him from behind while he works on an essay due in a week, doing both their loads of laundry without behind prompted, giving him the food he doesn’t want when they go somewhere to eat. Simple things like that—grossly domestic things, things Nezumi would never admit to doing if approached about it by anyone except maybe the boy the actions are aimed towards.

Those are the usual ways he tells him, when he’s sober and has had four-plus hours of sleep the night before and isn’t in immediate danger. Indirect ways, never saying it out loud for fear of having too much of that aberrant emotion come over him, for fear that he'll never come down from the high.

But some nights he strays from those two choices—saying nothing and implying everything verses spilling his guts and feeling unable to put himself together again—and makes a third, something Shion would be very proud of him for coming up with.

Nights like these, where he’s just enjoying the other’s company, eyes heavy and heart swelling with so much love he thinks he might puke, holding the other and sometimes still feeling like it can’t be real, nobody can love him back, especially not someone as pure as Shion; nights like these, where his back is pressed to the other’s, legs tangled, feeling his boyfriend’s steady breathing, the white hair tickling his cheek lightly as he shifts.

Nights where he wants to say everything but can say nothing, so he reverts to actions, to tracing patterns in Shion’s back, words, declarations of love and other gross, sappy things he’s not even sure he wants Shion to know he confessed, because he already _knows_ it, dammit, _everyone_ knows it, anyone can look at the two and see just how ridiculously, disgustingly, purely _in love_ they are.

Nezumi keeps tracing. He thinks he spells out “I love you” more times than he can count onto the soft skin of Shion’s shoulder, breathing in the lingering scent of sweat and sex that’s still there, wishing he could stay there forever but knowing that that can’t happen.

2:04 A.M.

2:18 A.M.

2:32 A.M.

He doesn’t even feel the cold anymore.

 

 

 

When he wakes up, Shion’s already in the kitchen.

He sees Nezumi and immediately lights up in a smile. The first words out of his mouth are, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> in case u couldnt tell shion was awake and could tell what he was tracing  
> immediately after i imagine nezumi is like "literally what the fck"


End file.
